


Dried Blood and Faded Bruises

by Lonely_Hearts



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Hearts/pseuds/Lonely_Hearts
Summary: Raihan knew that something was going on between you and Leon. No, not the fact that you were dating. Everyone knew that. But Leon was hurting you, and Raihan was going to get you out of there whether Leon liked it or not. He wasn't going to let you suffer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Dried Blood and Faded Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> um, I've never actually posted on ao3 before so I'm probably doing this way wrong but please enjoy my story!  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes and/or things that ruin the experience for you (as in things that make you feel excluded)

_ It was easy for Raihan to notice. He was great at picking up on things that not many others would notice. _

_ The way you flinched whenever someone moved too quickly, how uncomfortable and worried you looked when Leon would pull you against him or wrap an arm around your shoulder. You were skittish, easily scared and wouldn’t speak unless spoken to.  _

“It’s just the way she is.” Nessa said, shrugging. Raihan had told the Water type gym leader about what he noticed. “She’s been like that for a long time, how have you not noticed? That’s just Y/N being Y/N.” 

She never looked away from her phone screen, reading through a few comments left on one of her older Instagram posts. Raihan shakes his head, sighing. 

“No, Ness, that’s not who she is. She’s bubbly, happy, excitable. She loved giving people any type of physical affection, but now she flinches if I even put a hand on her shoulder. Do you not see the issue here!?” He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was worried about you and he was upset that Nessa wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. 

“Rai, I’m sure she’s fine. She probably spooked herself and got jumpy because of it.” Nessa looked up at the Dragon Specialist. 

Raihan simply nodded. He knew Nessa was wrong but he didn’t want to annoy her anymore. “I’m going home. If you need me, you have my number.” And with that, he walked off, leaving the Water Specialist confused.

It clicked when Raihan noticed the bruises and blood stains. Your sleeve had slowly slid up your arm over the day as you, Raihan and Leon hung out. You had worn a long sleeved shirt under a jacket, as you had been for the past year and a half.

There were fading bruises over your arm. When Raihan pointed it out, you seemed slightly panicked and Leon immediately jumped in and told Raihan that you had fallen off your bike the other day.

Almost right after that little incident, Leon grabbed your wrist, tightly Raihan noted, and said that you two had to go home early to get ready for a battle coming up soon.

As Leon drove both you and him back to your shared house, he was fuming. “Why the hell did you let him see those? You know that my reputation as the Champion is at stake, right?” He snarled, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. 

“Leon, I’m sorry, my sleeve must have been pushed up my arm at some point, I didn’t mean to.” You mumbled softly, knowing that he didn’t care about what you had to say.

The Galar Champion scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You know he doesn’t really care about you? Raihan’s just acting like he does so that people will like him more. Not that that matters to you, does it? You just want to screw him.” You couldn’t help it when your hands made their way to your hair and began to play with it, it was a habit you had when you became flustered, something that Leon took notice of, even if you didn’t really want to smash the Dragon Tamer.

“So I’m right. You want to fuck my best friend huh?” He stopped the car. The road was empty so he didn’t really care. 

“Lee no, I don’t-” You didn’t even get a chance to defend yourself before the amber eyed male interrupted you.

“Get out of my car.”

“...What?”

“Get the hell out of my car you fucking slut.” He snapped, glaring at you. All you could do at this point was get out and try to talk to him in a few days. 

With teary eyes, you unbuckle yourself and slide out of the car, making sure that you had your phone. As soon as you closed the door, Leon sped off, leaving you alone just outside of Hammerlocke. 

You watched for a moment, hoping that he would come back. But when his car disappeared, you let out a small sob. The tears that had been pooling at the bottom of your eyes began to cascade down your face like waterfalls.

You pulled out your phone, opening the contacts and trying to read through your blurred vision. Finding your best friend, you pulled up her number and called.

She picked up after the first ring, her voice like an absolute heaven on earth.

“Hey hun, whatcha need?” Nessa asks, using one of her favorite nicknames for you.

“Ness- Can uh… Can I come over and-” You sniffle.”- And spend the night?”

Nessa was instantly worried. “Y/N, are you alright? Did something happen to you? If Lee did anything I’ll kick his ass.”

You smile softly at her worrying about you. “I- Leon and I just got into a small fight and he needs some space. But can I come over?”

“Sweetheart, it sounds like more than just ‘a small fight’, but you know that I’m always happy to have you over.” She chuckles.

“Alright, I’ll be there in about an hour.” You smile.

“Can’t wait.” After that, you hear the familiar beep of her hanging up.

You open your town map, making sure that you’re going in the right direction before making your way back to Hammerlocke to get to the train station.

You avoided places where you knew that Raihan would be. You didn’t want him to see you like this. You’d never be able to live it down if he did.

After getting on the train to take you to Hulbury, you wiped your face with your sleeve, hoping to make it look like you weren’t crying. 

As your wrists moved away from your eyes, you looked up at the door mindlessly.

_ ‘Why is Leon a Lycanroc in Wooloo’s clothing? He was so nice when I first met him, now here I am, crying on a train because he thinks I’m a slut.’  _ You think to yourself. You don’t take notice of the people sitting next to you. Why should you? It’s not like you’ll ever see them again.

__ “So, Y/N, what are you doing on the train alone, crying?” You jump, letting out a quiet yelp as you look to your right, only to see Raihan.

“Rai-Raihan, what are you doing here…?” You ask softly, your eyes averting from his gaze.

“I was catching a ride to Spikemuth to visit Piers.” He chuckles. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh uh… Leon had a last minute meeting with Chairman Rose so I have to take the train to get home.” You mumble, glancing up at him before looking away again.

“Don’t you two live in Wyndon? And that doesn’t explain why you’re crying, Y/N.” 

“I- um…” Your mind froze, what could you have told Raihan? That your boyfriend of a year and a half thought that you wanted to cheat on him? That his best friend since childhood was an abusive asshole and called you a slut?

Of course not, why would he have any reason to believe any of that?

You jump at the loud screech of the train as it slid to a stop. “Oh- uh would you look at that, it’s my stop.” You stutter out as you stand up, glancing at Raihan.

He looked like he wanted to say something, anything. You got off the train before he could though. He watched as you walked off the train, wanting to go after you and beg you to tell him what’s wrong and to comfort. To tell you that he knows Leon is hurting you. 

But he doesn’t. And  _ gods  _ he hates himself for not going after you. He watches as the doors slide shut behind you.

You quickly got off the train, making your way out of the train station, leaving Raihan sitting alone and confused. As you quickly make your way out of the train station you spot Nessa, waiting on a bench with a paper bag next to her.

You walk up to her, keeping your eyes low. “Hey Ness.” You say softly.

She looks up from her phone, smiling widely. She quickly stands up and hugs you, causing you to flinch and step back as she wraps her arms around you. 

“Y/N, there you are!” She looks at your tear stained face before her smile drops. “Hon, what happened? What did Leon say to you?” She asks, gently placing her hands on your shoulders. 

You refused to look at her, looking anywhere  _ but  _ her. The small pokemon waddling past the two of you. The weeds growing in cracks of the streets and sidewalks.  _ Anything. _

__ “I… Leon just got upset at me for trying to play with my pokemon instead of spending time with him. It’s fine, he just got a little aggressive.” You lie. It’s become something you’re somewhat good at. You have to be when talking to Leon.

She nodded softly before the smile returned to her face. “I knew you’re probably going to come here without any clothing so I bought you some stuff I think you'll like.” She gestures to the bag on her arm. 

“Nessa, you didn’t have to.” You chuckle, glancing at the black bag. 

“Of course I did. Now let’s head back to my place, people are gonna start coming up to me soon.” She laughs, slipping her phone into her purse. 

The two of you make your way to the Water type gym leader's house, going inside and greeting her pokemon, she sits down on the couch before you do the same.

She gently pushes the bag of clothing into your hands and stares at you excitedly. 

“Go ahead and take a look! I really hope you like what I got you!” She smiles, watching as you peer into the bag.

The first thing you pull out is a soft tank top, seeming to be a top to a set of pajamas. The next is a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts in your favorite color. You smile, already loving them without even putting them on yet. 

You then reach in and pull out a pair of jeans along with a shirt that flows out a bit at the bottom. 

You look at Nessa, smiling. "I love these, thank you so much!" You smile, hugging the Water Expert. 

"I'm really glad you like them, hon. Now go change into the pajamas, we're gonna have a movie night." Nessa chuckles, turning on her TV. 

You nod, walking into her bathroom with the bag. You place it down on the marble counter next to the sink before slipping out of your clothing. 

You pull the shirt over your head, glancing in the mirror before smiling. The sight of your with only your head poking out of the shirt amused you. 

You finish changing, putting your other clothing in the bag and looking at yourself in the mirror again. You then notice that there are prominent dark bruises littering your arms and legs.

This was going to be fun trying to come up with an excuse as to why you have purple bruises all over your limbs. You just hope that Nessa believes you. 


End file.
